The Realisation Of Change
by AshioTeNerdio
Summary: Clock-La ruined everything for Bentley. Absolutely everything. And it seems that there's no way to overcome that change either- or is there? -oneshot-


The excruciating wave of agony that overcame my body the second the robotic owl's beak clamped down on me will be something I will never forget. My glasses cut into my face, my body was metaphorically burning, and then, nothing. From the moment Murray ripped open the bird's head, my world spun into a daydream.

I could vaguely make out police sirens, the Clockwerk parts wilting once the Hate Chip was destroyed by Carmelita, and Sly's bargain; letting me and Murray go in, whilst he turned himself in.

Murray carried me away, and I thought the loss of feeling in my legs was a temporary thing.

I was dead wrong.

* * *

_My head's killing me. Murray's running through the streets, now that he's clear of the cops... I think. I just lie there in his arms, stunned... I don't know what's going on. _

_I think we're approaching a hospital... he crashes through the doors of A&E and shrieks to a doctor; "My friend's just been crushed, help him, please! He says he can't walk!"_

_"Sir, calm down, we'll look at your friend now." The doctor replies, his voice getting fuzzier by the second. The lights are blurring, everything's blurring... I can't even focus on anything... I can't even... I can't even... can't..._

* * *

_"Mr Clark?" It's the same doctor from earlier. "Mr Clark, we've got something to talk about, if you would care to sit up."_

_I flex my arms and prepare to push myself up. However, I see my feet knock against each other and..._

_Wait. I didn't feel them make contact! I reach and touch my toes._

_Nothing. "Doctor," I say whilst panicking. "I can't feel my feet!" I pause and concentrate on my lower body. "I can't feel my legs..." I drift off._

_"I'm sorry Mr Clark, but you've been permanently paralysed from the waist down." He says grimly. "As a result we'll have to issue you a wheelchair for the apparent mobility issue."_

_I just can't believe this. This... has just about ruined my life. A paraplegic, that's what I am. _

_I can overcome this feeling of... failure. My first time in the field and I've blown it. All those missions I did..._

_The museum in Cairo... the nightclub in Paris... bombing the bridge in India... saving Sly and Murray in Prague... stealing a Clockwerk part from one of Jean Bison's Iron Horse Trains... the Lumber Jack Games... and it's all boiled down to this._

_I can't do all that again with a wheelchair... I just can't._

_This has ruined everything... I just... can't..._

* * *

_I hear a small tap against the front door. I wheel out of my office and open it._

_A tall figure emerges from the shadow. "Sly?" I question._

_"Hey Bentley, I'm ba- what happened?" He gazes at my wheelchair._

_"Permanent paralysis. My life's ruined." I sulk._

_"Can I come in? I live here after all?" I let him. "Bentley..." he says as he takes a seat in the living room. "Your life's not ruined. I bet you could outfit a chair with all your trademark gizmos, I bet you really could."_

_"Perhaps... but what use would I be of a fieldman?" I sigh._

_"You said that before we hit that museum, and you did great pal!" He beams slightly._

_"So... are you saying that I've got technology to fall back on?" I ask._

_"That, and your incredible mind. Those two are a dangerous combination."_

* * *

Those kind words from Sly were a push in the right direction, but even to this day I still haven't gotten over it completely. I'm much more mobile than you might expect, but I still struggle. Stairs are my worst enemy, no doubt about it.

I used to love stairs when I was a kid, I'd slide down the bannister and everything, send all the carers at the orphanage crazy.

But if there's anything I've learned from this, is that no matter what happens, you can always pick yourself up again. All you need is support, and more importantly, self-belief.

If only I could just turn back the clock, and make things work out differently, I would, no doubt about it.


End file.
